


A-Bomb

by PattRose



Series: Battle Creek Cocktail Series [3]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Cocktail Ficlets, Domestic Fluff, Drink Recipe, Drinking, Food recipe, Humor, M/M, drinking and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ likes a drunk Milt, so decides to build a new cocktail for him.  Will it do the trick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Bomb

A-Bomb  
By PattRose  
Summary: Russ likes a drunk Milt, so decides to build a new cocktail for him. Will it do the trick? 

 

Russ was pulling dinner out of the oven as Milt drove up in front of the house. While dinner was cooling down a little bit, it was a perfect time for Russ to build Milt a drink. 

Milt walked in and looked bone tired. “Hey Russ, dinner smells good. I see there could actually be something good that happens today.”

“Why are you in a bad mood?”

“My supervisor sent me a bunch of cold cases I had to look over and make notes on. He of course wanted them all done today. If I never have to read another file, it would make me very happy. What are we having for dinner, Russ?”

“I made a cabbage and potato with cheese casserole. It doesn’t sound that good, but give it a chance, Milt. It’s really good. My mom used to make it when she actually cooked. I always loved it.”

Milt smiled. “I’ll just go and get some comfortable clothes on and wash up. I’ll be right out.”

As soon as Milt walked into the bedroom, Russ started building the drink. It called for an ounce of each thing. Bailey’s Irish cream, Kahlua, Tia Maria coffee liqueur and vodka. Russ put them all in a cocktail glass over ice and stirred. He had no sooner made two of them when Milt walked out. 

“Oh wow, dinner and a drink? You’re way too good to me, Russ.”

“Shut up and sit down. Dinner is on the table,” Russ ordered. 

As Milt started drinking his mixed drink, he watched as Russ dished the food onto Milt’s plate. Russ was right, it did look good. 

Milt set his drink down for a moment and took a bite of the casserole. “God, this is so good, Russ. I didn’t even know I liked cabbage.”

“I know, right? That’s how I felt about it until she made me eat some of it. And I was hooked from then on. I knew you would like it.”

“I also like this drink. It’s really strong, but yet tasty as hell. What is the drink called, Russ?”

“A-Bomb. All of a sudden it’s going to hit you and you’re going to feel all of that liquor at one time.”

As they talked, ate dinner and drank a second cocktail, Milt started playing footsie with Russ under the table. 

Russ looked over at Milt and saw his eyes half closed and wondered if he had over done it on Milt’s drink. Then Milt said, “Suck me off, Russ.”

Russ smiled and said, “Let’s do dishes and then I’ll take care of you.”

Milt looked disappointed and replied, “I want your lips on my cock so bad.”

“Drinking makes you horny doesn’t it, Milt?”

“Maybe so.”

“Dishes can wait until later. Come on. Follow me into the bedroom and I’ll suck you until you scream.”

“Can I start screaming now?” Milt asked, kiddingly. 

“Whatever makes you happy, big boy.”

Milt followed Russ into the bedroom and didn’t wait very long for the screaming part. Milt smiled after he came and realized he was the luckiest man alive. Russ cooked, made delicious cocktails and sucked cock like no other. 

Milt started kissing Russ and whispered, “If you make me one more of those drinks, you can fuck my brains out.”

“Are you saying I can’t fuck you if I don’t make a drink?”

“Oh what the fuck? Fuck me, hot stuff.”

“That’s what I thought you would say,” Russ answered and did just that. 

The end

 

Cabbage, Potato and Cheese Casserole

 

½ head of cabbage sliced into strips and cut in half.   
6 potatoes, cooked with skin on and sliced thinly before they are fully cooked.   
1 stick of butter  
1 can of cream of chicken soup  
1 can of chicken broth  
2 cups of shredded cheese, your choice  
Hillshire Farm Sausage, Smoked Beef is the best for this. 

Cook up the cabbage first using the cabbage and the butter. Simmer until it’s soft. Set aside. 

Wash the potatoes really well since you will be using them with skins on. Boil until they are almost soft and then rinse and slice in thin slices. Set this aside. 

Pour the cream of chicken soup and mix with the chicken broth and set aside. 

Slice the Hillshire Farm sausage and set aside. 

Get a 9x13 pan out, glass works well. Start building the casserole layer by layer. First put half of the cabbage on the bottom of the pan. Then half of the sausage. Layer the potatoes next, topped with half of the cream of chicken soup and broth. Then do the same thing with what is left. Once that is done, add the 2 cups of shredded cheese and put in the oven at 350 degrees. Bake for 40 minutes or until cheese is all melted and bubbling . This will easily feed six people. If you want to make a smaller batch just cut it in half and go from there.


End file.
